melancholia
by Kuroi Onee-san
Summary: Hari itu, hari dimana Shizuku harus melalui harinya sendiri dengan tiadanya sang Lumiere Nova.—Eris x Shizuku.


**Rating. **Teen/R-15

**Genre. **Romance/Hurt-Comfort

**Disclaimer. **Sono Hanabira no Kuchizuke wo series milik Fuguriya.

**Summary.** Hari itu, hari dimana Shizuku harus melalui harinya sendiri dengan tiadanya sang Lumiere Nova.—Eris x Shizuku.

**A/N. **Jadi, saya baru kelar main Hanabira 8 dan 10, walau saya tahu belom ada translate-nya, saya main karena saya suka Eris dan Shizuku xD judul hanya muncul secara tiba-tiba jadi maaf ga sesuai sama ceritanya lol.

Sebenarnya saya ada request dengan ezther-san untuk Mai x Reo, cuma saya belom ketemu idenya ;; jadi untuk sementara saya isi dulu fandom Hanabira Indo dengan fanfic ini, enjoy!

**Warning. **Karena fanfic ini adalah kembalinya saya dari writer block, saya mohon maaf bila karakter OOC/pendeskripsian tidak jelas atau plot aneh.

* * *

**melancholia  
**2012 (c) Kuroi-Oneesan

* * *

(_Hujan, hujan, hujan—kenapa, hujan?_)

Kirishima Shizuku kala itu tengah menatap jendela kelasnya dengan kuas dan papan di tangannya. Dirinya sendiri limpung, ia tidak ingin menulis apapun disana, namun ia mencelup ujung kuasnya ke dalam bak tinta dan mulai menggoresnya, menoreh sebuah kanji;

雨—Ame—hujan.

Kepalanya kosong, ia tidak bisa memikirkan apapun, tepatnya. Irisnya yang hitam hanya menutup dan terbuka, menatap karya di depannya tanpa arti. Semua orang di kelasnya hanya terdiam, diam dalam kelam.

"Shizuku-sama...err..." ucap salah satu dari teman di sebelahnya. "Kau baik-baik saja, kan? Saya duluan, sampai nanti."

"Eh? Y-Ya, seperti yang kau lihat." Ketus, ketus sekali kalimat yang ia lontarkan kali ini. "Sampai...nanti."

Lama-kelamaan, kelas mulai mengosong, meninggalkan sosok _yamato-nadeshiko _itu sendiri. Sosok perfeksionis yang tidak menjatuhkan kuas _shodo-_nya dari tadi. Mendeteksi kekosongan di sekitarnya, ia hanya bergerak untuk meletakkan kuas, menutup bak tinta serta mulai memasukkan peralatannya yang lain ke dalam tas.

Kursi sebelahnya kosong, sudah sekian hari ini. Shizuku berusaha untuk tidak memperhatikan kursi itu dan hendak pulang secepatnya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang sementara, seperti merasakan _dejavu_ tepat di hadapannya.

'_Sampai nanti, Shizuku. Aku mencintaimu.'_

(_Aku bersamamu hanya baru beberapa minggu dan kau—_)

"...Tidak, jangan—jangan menangis...ia...tidak ada..." ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri, walau tetes air matanya tengah keluar sedikit demi sedikit membasahi pipinya. "Ah—"

(_Aku...menangis. Kala rintik hujan membasahi bumi._)

Shizuku mengusap kedua matanya seraya berlalu dari kelasnya, dan dengan cepat kakinya menuju beberapa lantai di bawahnya.

_BRUK_

"A-Maafkan aku!"

Shizuku hanya menunduk ketika menabrak seseorang di lantai 1, menyembunyikan matanya yang penuh air mata. Tanpa basi-basi lagi ia terus membawa dirinya lari, keluar sekolah walau ia tahu saat itu hujan tanpa payung menemaninya. Cipratan air tidak diindahkannya, gadis itu terus menerjang tanpa arah.

—Hingga terhenti di pagar depan, kehabisan nafas.

"E—ris..." bisiknya pelan. "Eris...ini salahku..." tangannya memeluk dirinya sendiri. "Eris..."

_Kau tahu, murid kelas 3 itu...Lily Platinum—_

_Ma-maksudmu Eris-sama!_

_Ia terserempet truk dan—_

_Ia melindungi Shizuku-gozen..._

_Apa beliau baik-baik saja?_

_Ia belum sadar—kondisinya memburuk._

Perlahan lututnya melemah, membiarkan tubuhnya sendiri jatuh dalam keheningan hujan. Isak tangisnya tidak tertahan, tertumpahkan bersama air menyentuh tanah dari atmosfir. Bibirnya masih melafalkan nama seseorang yang sangat ia sayangi bagai robot.

"S-Shizuku-san!" panggil seseorang di belakangnya dari kejauhan. "...anda menjatuhkan ini."

Shizuku tidak menoleh samasekali, pandangannya kabur oleh air matanya sendiri. Tidak mendapat perhatian, orang yang tadi memanggil menghadap kemana Shizuku berada. Shizuku melihat mereka samar, sosok berkacamata dengan model rambut kepang dan gadis berambut lurus di sebelahnya membawa payung dan menyerahkan sesuatu padanya—

Papan _shodo_-nya yang ia buat, bertuliskan—粢エリス_Shitogi Eris_. Sepertinya, dia yang Shizuku tabrak barusan ketika menuruni tangga.

"Shizuku-san?" panggil gadis itu sekali lagi, melihat ekspresi senpainya yang kosong itu ia hanya bisa menepuk pundak senpainya pelan.

Sementara, gadis berkacamata di sebelahnya yang menatap Shizuku seketika mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan. "Sara, sebaiknya kita bawa senpai kembali ke sekolah saja, bagaimana?"

x x x

"Apa anda kedinginan, senpai?" Kitajima Kaede menyerahkan sekaleng teh hangat yang ia dapat dari mesin minuman ke tangan Shizuku yang tidak menunjukkan pergerakan. Kaku, tidak bernyawa, seperti itulah sosok Shizuku sekarang.

"Ti...tidak. Terimakasih..."

Kitajima Sara mendekatinya dengan tatapan pilu, "Shizuku-san, ada apa? Apa Sara bisa membantumu?"

Sang ketua kelas itu memberikan salah satu kaleng pada Sara dan salah satunya ia pegang. "Saya dengar dari banyak orang bahwa Shitogi-senpai mendapat kecelakaan dan anda—"

"Bi—bisakah kalian tidak berbicara soal Eris?" Shizuku menaikkan suaranya. Sara sampai tersentak mendengarnya. "Eris—semua ini salahku! Kenapa aku tidak lebih—"

"Jangan anggap semua ini salah an—ah" Kaede menggeleng pelan, ia hendak mendekati senpainya itu namun tangan Shizuku menepis tangan Kaede.

Shizuku terisak. Suaranya makin parau. "Tinggalkan aku...sendiri!"

Hening menjelang, tak ada yang mampu mengucapkan apapun untuk menenangkan, atau keinginan untuk angkat kaki.

"Kenapa Shizuku-san tidak menemuinya saja?" balas Sara. "Kalau Sara, Sara pasti akan menemui Kaede-chan, apapun yang terjadi. Karena aku tidak ingin kehilangan Kaede-chan."

(_Menemui...Eris._)

Hal itu selalu terlintas di hati Shizuku, namun ketika mendengar kondisi Eris semakin memburuk, dirinya enggan. Dirinya tidak ingin melihat kekasihnya menderita karena dirinya sendiri. Hari itu, ketika mereka pulang dari sekolah dan hendak berpisah jalan, hal itu terjadi, peristiwa itu terjadi begitu saja. Shizuku terus menunggu di ruang tunggu Rumah Sakit yang dingin, namun ia tidak diperkenankan menemui Eris dan—dirinya telah dipulangkan ke rumah beberapa saat setelahnya.

Menghabiskan diri tenggelam dalam kesedihannya sendiri, Shizuku melalui labirin dirinya, dimana hatinya ingin menemui Eris. Shizuku menahan rasa yang sebenarnya tidak bisa ia tahan.

(_Aku_ _ingin melihat senyum itu kembali lagi—senyum yang kini lenyap entah dimana. Aku ingin—menyentuh Eris..._)

"Eris—apa Eris akan senang bila aku...datang?" kedua mata sayu Shizuku tengah memerah akibat tangisnya, menatap kedua orang adik kelasnya yang masih menemaninya itu.

Sara tersenyum, "Tentu saja! Siapa yang tidak senang bila dikunjungi seseorang yang sudah kau tunggu selama ini? Ehehe." Bola matanya melirik ke arah Kaede yang membuang muka karena wajahnya memerah.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Shizuku meninggalkan kaleng tehnya dan kembali berlari keluar. Keluar St. Michael High, menerjang hujan hingga mencapai Rumah Sakit—tidak mengindahkan siapapun, tidak memperdulikan apapun. Kakinya terus berlari, matanya lurus seakan tidak peduli. Sesekali ia berhenti, namun hatinya tidak akan pergi lagi.

Kamar 302, kamar dengan kartu bertuliskan namanya, _Shitogi Eris_.

Tidak berpikir untuk mengeringkan diri, Shizuku hanya masuk dengan lembut, menggeser pintu perlahan dan menemukan seseorang yang dicarinya di dalam sana. Sosok pucat dengan surai pirang seperti boneka—itulah Eris, _Eris milik Shizuku seorang_.

Perlahan tapi pasti, ia mendekati gadis yang terbaring itu, menyentuh tangannya yang jauh lebih hangat dibanding miliknya yang dibasahi hujan sejak tadi. Sesekali menyentuh gores luka yang gadis itu terima karenanya, atau membelai lembut kepalanya yang berbalut perban.

"Eris..." bisiknya. "Eris, aku disi—"

Kalimatnya terpotong oleh air matanya. Seberapa banyak ia memanggil, sunyi menjawabnya. Pelupuk matanya masih tertutup, tak menampakkan permata safir birunya yang bagai lautan itu.

"E...ris..."

Tidak dirasanya, ia terjatuh, terjatuh dalam akibat kantuk rasa lelah. Sang permaisuri pun terlelap di sebelah sang putri tidur.

x x x

_Shi..._

_Shizuku...?_

(Ini pasti...mimpi.)

_Shizuku...Shizuku!_

(Sesuatu menggenggam tanganku, ini pasti hanya euforia.)

_H, hei...Shizuku?_

(Ah, aku tidak ingin bangun.—Aku ingin kehangatan ini terus disini.)

_Kenapa tanganmu dingin sekali dan tubuhmu basah?_

_Shizuku...!_

(Hangat ini—Eris—)

Shizuku membuka matanya, hanya untuk menemukan sepasang mata biru yang tertuju padanya, menatap dirinya penuh perasaan. Bisa dilihatnya sedikit air mata terlintas dari bola mata itu,

"Eris...kau sudah sadar...?"

"Shizuku—!" langsung saja gadis itu membawanya ke pelukannya. "Syukurlah kau selamat!"

"H-Hyaaaa, E-Eris!" sungguh terkejut, namun perasaan yang tergambar di hatinya tidak dapat dilukiskan dengan apapun. "A—I, itu kalimatku! Kau sudah berhari-hari disini akibat kecelakaan itu...!"

Mendengar hal tersebut, Eris memejamkan matanya sejenak, memperdalam pelukannya terhadap gadis berambut hitam di depannya. "Maafkan aku, Shizuku. Aku..." Eris terisak.

"Tidak, kau tidak kumaafkan!" seru Shizuku dengan nada serius—memang dirinya bercanda akan hal itu. Dan ia melepas pelukannya dengan Eris.

"Shi—Shizuku~"

Shizuku hanya tersenyum melihat Eris, dan tanpa segan ia melayangkan ciuman kepada bibir kekasihnya itu, sebuah ciuman yang singkat. "Hmph, _baka-Erisu_."

"..." Eris sampai termangu. Mereka berdua terdiam seribu kata dalam hitungan detik. Membuat suasana aneh berada antara mereka.

...

...

Eris yang pertama memecah keheningan, masih memegang bibirnya sendiri. "Shizuku...?"

"A, a, ada apa?" sekarang malah giliran Shizuku yang pipinya memerah akibat tingkah lakunya barusan.

Eris mengisyaratkan Shizuku untuk mendekatinya, hingga tangannya sampai untuk menyentuh pipi Shizuku yang memerah, "Bolehkah aku mengembalikan ciuman tadi?"

Seutas senyum, "Tentu saja."

(_Selamat datang kembali, Eris._)

**Fin.**

* * *

**a/n. **

Akhir kata saya no comment dengan cerita ini—aah, kira-kira bagaimana? ;; Endingnya kurang elit ya? Saya tutup sampai sini dulu, ja nee dan saya tunggu reviewnya xD


End file.
